


Globe Trotting

by asherly89



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:54:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27844810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asherly89/pseuds/asherly89
Summary: Buck has a little collection of snow globes that goes beyond just something fun. He shares the love for them with Christopher and Eddie.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 51
Collections: 25 (More) Days Of Buddie, 9-1-1 Tales





	Globe Trotting

Buck’s love and collection for snow globes (and water globes because there is a difference) didn’t start out with love. It started when his grandparents came back from a cruise to the Bahamas. They had given Maddie a shirt with cartoon trees wearing sunglasses on it, while Buck was left with a little plastic snow globe with trees and a little man surfing. “Bahamas” was printed on the base and there was glitter in the water that would fall when you shook it.

Buck hated it. He was upset that Maddie got a shirt, while he was stuck with some cheap, plastic thing that his grandparents got as an afterthought.

They continued the tradition of getting Buck a snow globe from their travels and soon he’s got a small collection from different places. Some are states, others are countries, but nevertheless he has a collection. A collection he doesn’t like.

What’s worse is they start giving him a snow globe for Christmas. He has one that you wind up and it’ll play ‘Silent Night’ and another that when you turn the key and let it go, a little boy and girl skate over the ice.

Slowly but surely his collection grows. He tries to get rid of them, but his parents tell him to be grateful for the gifts. He sighs and puts them in the back of his closet, hidden away from his friends so they don’t make fun of him.

Every Christmas, his parents make him put out the snow globes so that his grandparents can see that he “likes” them and that he’s happy to be given a new one every year. They always smile at the small collection of Christmas globes set out and ask him which one is his favorite. He always gives the same answer. The one with the ice skating children.

When his grandfather passes away, his grandmother quickly gets sick and she passes within months of her husband. Buck’s devastated. And his snow globe collection makes an appearance in his room. He puts them all out on a couple of shelves. The Bahamas one sits next to the last one he got for Christmas, Santa in sunglasses and a Hawaiian shirt.

When Buck is ready to leave home, he carefully boxes up all his globes so they’re stored and ready to go when he leaves for his dorm. They make their way to college, but he never unpacks them before he’s leaving school. He brings the box back to his parents and they keep it in the garage as he goes off to find himself.

He doesn’t have them when he’s in South America, or when he tries to join the Navy SEALS. When he settles in LA he doesn’t have an apartment to put them in, so he doesn’t ask for his parents to send him the box.

When Maddies shows up and gets her own place, he crashes with her after moving out of Abby’s apartment, but he still doesn’t ask for his parents to send him the box of his globes. They don’t talk much anyway.

Once he finally gets his own place, that’s his and his alone, he feels like it’s time to finally ask his parents to send him the box he hasn’t thought of for years. It’s been sitting in the garage, collecting dust.

The box arrives when he’s at work. It's sitting in front of his door thanks to the building manager. He hauls the box into his arms and he grunts. The box is heavier than he remembers. Putting the box down on the counter he looks for scissors to open it with. Once the box is open, he breathes out a sigh of relief. He didn’t know how much he missed his collection until it’s back in front of him. He picks up the one on top and carefully unwraps it to find it’s a snow globe from when he’s grandparents went to Calgary. It has a little person skiing down a hill and the Olympic torch next to it.

The next one is from Italy and has the Leaning Tower of Piza. It makes him smile and soon he’s unwrapping more and more. They bring back memories and he can’t help but smile wider.

He gets to the end and his counter is littered with all the globes. The final one is the first one he ever got. The Bahamas one. He hates how mad he was for getting it as a present, but it also brings him joy to know that his grandparents had somehow given him a cherished collection and memories.

The globes go around his apartment. They end up all over. From his bedroom, to the living room and even one in the bathroom. Every time Buck sees one it makes his smile. 

When Christopher comes over he likes to make a game out having Christopher find as much as he can. He’ll switch where they are and Christopher will go around looking for them in hidden corners or under the table.

Eddie doesn’t seem to notice how many different globes Buck has. He just notices them in the bathroom and kitchen, which aren’t many. Buck has the most in his bedroom and in dark corners of the living room where most people wouldn’t see them.

The Holiday season comes and Buck moves around his apartment putting the non Christmas globes in his room, while the Christmas ones go front and center in his living room and common area. 

The next time Christopher and Eddie come over Christopher’s face lights up and he hurries to look at all the Christmas globes around the place.. He shakes them and turns the key on the bottom of some to see what they do.

“Where’d you get all of these?” Eddie asks.

“My grandparents,” Buck replies.

“They gave these to you?”

“It started out as just a gift from their travels but they started giving me one for Christmas as well.”

“How many do you have?”

Buck shrugs, “I don’t know. A few.”

“A few? Buck you have at least 10 Christmas themed ones set out on the table alone!” Eddie replies, “You...you have a snow globe collection!”

“They’re not all snow globes,” Buck replies, “Snow globes have the snow while water globes do not.”

“And I’m supposed to think you just know that because you have a few?” Eddie replies. He’s got a smile on his face and Buck can see the teasing look in his eye.

“Ok fine, I have a collection. A big one. I don’t know why you never noticed before,” Buck says.

“I thought you had a like one or two because I’ve seen them in your kitchen and bathroom, not a full collection!”

“I never meant to have so many, but they’re from my grandparents and after they died I didn’t want to get rid of them,” Buck explains, “I actually hated getting them. I thought they were so stupid. But my parents always told me to be grateful for whatever I got.”

Eddie’s face goes from teasing to loving and he can’t help but smile, “Buck, that’s the cutest thing I’ve heard.”

Buck blushes again, “It’s nothing really.”

* * *

Christmas approaches and they once again have to work on the day. It sucks but the day after Buck, Eddie, and Christopher get to spend the day together. Buck and Christopher make cookies, while Eddie tries to sneak pieces of batter out of the bowl. 

There’s Christmas music playing in the background and Eddie found a 4 hour video of a fireplace lit to play on the TV. Buck’s got presents under the tree for Eddie and Chris and they even brought over their own for him.

With the cookies in the oven, the trio sits on the floor with presents around them. Chris has the most because Buck went a little overboard, which gets a look from Eddie but Buck just shrugs and turns to Chris with a smile on his face.

Chris loves everything Buck got him. He’s happiest with the Star Wars Lego set Buck got him. It’s a Baby Yoda that Buck and Christopher had been looking at for months, but Eddie always told them it was too expensive. Buck hadn’t told Eddie he had bought it and had been keeping it hidden until Christmas to surprise Christopher with.

“Buck why don’t you open up one,” Eddie suggests.

“Nah, it’s fine. Chris and I want to get started on Baby Yoda, don’t we?” Buck replies.

“Open your present first!” Christopher says, “I picked it out myself.”

Buck fakes being annoyed but he picks up the box that is carefully wrapped and has a big bow on top. He unwraps it with a smile and when he opens the box there’s tissue on top, so he pulls it out to reveal what’s inside.

He pulls out a dome snow globe with a picture of him and Christopher looking up and smiling at something over them. He smiles because it’s from when they went to the Aquarium and the shark was swimming over them.

“It’s for your collection!” Christopher exclaims.

Christopher’s voice pulls Buck from his thoughts, “I love it. Thank you.” He puts the snow globe on the coffee table next to the Christmas snow globes.

Later when Christopher is sleeping on the couch, _A Charlie Brown Christmas_ playing on the TV, and Eddie and Buck are sitting on the floor, a beer in hand.

“You missed a present,” Eddie says.

“Huh?” Buck says looking around for the present Eddie is talking about.

Eddie’s hand moves his face so they’re looking at each other and Eddie leans in to kiss Buck softly.

“Merry Christmas, Buck,” Eddie says when he pulls away.

Buck smiles and kisses Eddie again, “Merry Christmas, Eddie.”


End file.
